


McDonald's at 3am

by LizzyMidford



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is 17, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, John is Tired, M/M, POV Outsider, Sam is 13, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyMidford/pseuds/LizzyMidford
Summary: Based on "Where do the Lonely Souls Go?" sung by George Salazar.I see a family and my heart is warmed, there is a bond there, no matter how deformed.





	McDonald's at 3am

The little bell on top of the door rung as I walked into the familiar building. I've been going here since I moved here to the city. I was trying to follow my dream of acting, but so far, all that's gotten me is wasted. 

_"I believe in you! All you need to do is budget properly and get a good job!! A real job! You'll make it!"_ My mother's words rang in my head for the thousandth time this week, but I wasn't in the mood.

I ordered a McFlurry and whatever burger I could get that night for a dollar, spending the wait looking at a 'homeless man' as he put on a more comfortable pair of shoes from his backpack, calling an Uber driver to pick him up.

I honestly tried to be disgusted, but it was difficult when you could see yourself in his shoes a few years down the road.

This place was my sanctuary. A place to forget my bills and eat and watch other misfits. I've never spoken a word in this store, other than to order, but there's a comfortable feeling. 

A little building where drunk idiots can understand one another in silence.

That silence was broken by the bell again. A family walked in. My heart warmed a little bit. It was always nice to see a family. A few people who fit in with each other, even if it's a bit loose and strained. They have one another.

A single dad with two boys. A short, scrawny one with fluffy hair and a glare that could kill, and a tall one with slicked back hair and a leather jacket. 

The dad tells the kids to sit down before ordering two burgers and a large parfait. Something I've never seen ordered by a man who looked that gruff. Especially at this hour. 

He returned and the short one got the yogurt. The family ate in near silence, the dad on one side of the booth, the boys on the other side, the older one practically crushing the brunet against the wall. I'd typically think it was some sibling joking, but the way he scanned the restaurant. As though everybody here were some sort of wild animals, out to get his brother, rather than a group of drunken fuck ups trying to forget that they have rent due at the end of the week. I wouldn't be surprised if the kid growled at me.

The quiet of the joint was continuously interrupted by the blond kid scolding his brother. 

"Eat, Sammy, we've got a long drive."

"Dad already got you your girly fruit yogurt, eat it!"

"I'm not gonna let you starve yourself kid, just cause you're pissed doesn't mean you have to be an idiot!"

The kid was only half finished with the cup by the end of it, but the other seemed to be satisfied. 

And then the dad left.

The older kid leaned to the younger one and for a minute, i thought he was gonna hit the kid.

Now, I may have preferred that he had hit the kid, I'd stay up less thinking about it.

He leaned down, whispered something, and the brunet had leaned up, connecting them in a quick, but heated kiss. The blond leaned more and the other pulled back. "No, Dean, Dad's just going to pee, he'll be back soon!" 

He pushed his older brother away and I tried to turn away, focus on my food, but instead, I saw the brothers kiss once more before their father returned. I wanted to say something, but he looked like the kind of guy nobody messes around with, so I stayed silent. Keeping the pact of loners. Silence.

I heard the bell ring again, signalling that the small family had left. But somehow, it sounded darker, taunting. The sound made me sick. 

I looked around and it seemed that nobody else seemed to notice, or they were keeping the pact too.

i stopped going a little bit after that. Got myself a job. a good boyfriend. 

But I still imagine them sometimes, wondering how they're doing, if their dad found out. 

I never thought that it would stick, considering the other things I've seen, but there was something odd about it. So surreal. As though those two boys were something big.

i can't help but feel like there was something more to that memory.

Like they were something bigger than two brothers I saw years ago, kissing at a McDonald's at 3 in the morning.


End file.
